Gnoll Chieftain
See bugs |allegiance = Enemy |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 4 |hit_points = 32 |xp_value = 120 |strength = 1860 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 6360 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = None |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 14 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 3 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = 2 |effective_ac = |s_v_death = 10 |s_v_wand = 12 |s_v_polymorph = 11 |s_v_breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 12 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = None |override_script = GNOLLF |class_script = |race_script = WTASIGHT |general_script = |default_script = |gold = 0 |items = *Halberd *Random treasure (RNDTRE04) *Random treasure (RNDTRE04) *Random treasure (RNDTRE04) |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = GNOLL_C |store_code = }} Gnoll chieftains,b fairly powerful if compared with other gnolls, are encountered in the only at the Sword Coast. They lead two large packs of their brethren, distinguishable from them by their auburn skin-tone. Like most of their kin, these chaoticb male humanoids fight with halberds, but are able to deal more damage more often, due to their high strength, while also having a better health. Locations *Archaeological Site: leader of a pack of nine gnolls in the northeast *Gnoll Stronghold: guarding the pit on the main tier in which Dynaheir is hold captive Gameplay *A gnoll chieftain's effective armor class is 2. *He might suffer a THAC0 penalty by not being proficient with his halberd. *Due to his exceptional strength, his attack roll receives a bonus of 2 while he adds 3 points to the halberd's base damage of 1d10. *If surrounded by enemies, the chieftain has difficulties to decide which one he should attack next. * In the original Baldur's Gate, gnoll chieftains cannot be detected as evil creatures being present nearby.b Lore According to the Monstrous Manual, a 2nd edition sourcebook for Advanced Dungeons & Dragons which the is based on, chieftains lead packs of at least one hundred gnolls and are themselves guarded by two to twelve elite warriors. Their only bonus to attacks and damage rolls comes from their strength, which is different in the games. Also, they actually should have a slightly worse armor class of 3 and be less intelligent. Although halberds are favored weapons, they deal less maximum damage with them by pen-and-paper rules, 2d4 base points. Bugs * A chieftain of gnolls is spelled Gnoll Chieftan in the original Baldur's Gate; this is fixed in the Enhanced Edition. * According to the Monstrous Manual, gnolls are chaotic evil, rather than neutral as in the original games; the Enhanced Editions fix their alignment. External links * Category:Pages with links to the Forgotten Realms Wiki Category:Bugs